


hiccups

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute lil kiss, jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: jisung can't quite get rid of his hiccups himself.





	hiccups

Jisung crushed the empty water bottle in his hand, the sound of the plastic crinkling filled the room for the second time within the hour. He huffed and threw it to the side of the room with the rest of the scattered and empty bottles. Jisung and the rest of the boys that filled his dorm had been chugging down bottles of water for the whole morning in a ways to keep themselves cool and hydrated. It was extremely hot out, and when they tried to turn the air conditioning on, it let out an exhausted sputter and stopped completely, obviously in a broken state.

So here, Jisung sat in front of a tiny fan in the living room, the short white sleeves of his shirt bunched up on his shoulders, eyes staring at the black television. He contemplated turning it on to distract himself as he awaited for his elders to take their turns in the freezing cascades of the shower, but realized it probably wouldn’t do much to help the heat problem. Instead, he just sat and went through water bottles, drummed his fingers against his thigh and fumbled around with the useless apps on his phone every now and then. 

It was boring, if Jisung were to be completely honest, he really hated it and his teenage mind couldn’t withstand not doing anything for this long. He had nothing to look forward to, nothing to think about except how much he wished the AC would function properly, and nothing to do without the consequences of droplets of sweat rolling down everywhere and stinking his clothes up. 

Then a gurgling sound emitted from the back of his throat, and his shoulders shook ever so slightly with it. He brought his large hand up to cover his mouth as the sound came again and again. Jisung had the hiccups. Flinging his head back into the cushions of the couch, he let out and exasperated sigh, cursing at himself mentally for chugging down all those water bottles in such a short span of time. 

He tried shutting his mouth to keep the sounds down, but they continued to spring out through his full lips and fill the room. The lanky blonde boy flipped himself around, and hung his head upside down off the side of the couch, his tufts of hair just skimming the floor as his brown eyes travelled around the room and looked at everything in its new state. Then a hiccup erupted from his mouth, and this time it left a weird feeling in his stomach due to his position. He groaned and sat up with a deep breath, unsure of how to get rid of these annoying.

“Hiccups?” his elders voice entered his ears. Quickly turning his head to the entrance of the living room, Jisung was met with Jaemin whose lips were stretched in a little smile, and hair sheen with water.

“Ye—ah,” Jisung mumbled, a small hiccup interrupting him inbetween. His face showed that he was unamused at the whole ordeal. Jaemin just let out a small laugh at the expression on his face while he stared at the younger boy. 

“Hold your breath,” Jaemin said simply, finding a seat beside him on the couch, being met with the cool air that the fan let out.  
Jisung did as told, his cheeks puffed up with air and lips puckered, dark eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He sat there silently, fingers fumbling with each other, eyes running all over the room looking at things he had already stared at a million times before. Jaemin watched him with a small smile, and it broke out into an even larger one when he let out a laugh at Jisung’s hiccup which broke his serious face .

“It’s not wor—king, I’m gonna die trying to hold my bre—ath this long,” Jisung mumbled, shoulders moving with the odd sound that was much like a bubbling spring. He groaned and slumped once his fit of hiccups were done, annoyed and bothered.

Jaemin slid closer, leaning in to peer at Jisung’s face with his warm and inviting eyes. Jisung tried to suppress the noises the slipped out of his mouth, afraid of being too loud with the older boy so close to his face. He squeaked instead, which made the brown haired boy giggle and Jisung’s cheeks fill with a light shade of pink that washed over his ears too.

“I can help, Jisungie, don’t worry” Jaemin said happily, their faces still close together.

“O—Oh?”

“Let’s kiss and then they’ll go away!” the boy pulled away and beamed at him, a hand shooting up to give him a quick thumbs up of reassurance and a cute wink which unfortunately wasn’t a real wink, much to Jaemin’s demise.

“That won’t w—ork!” the blond boy yelled quickly, embarrassed and shocked at his older friends idea. The rose that filled the light skin on his cheeks, deepening in colour as his heart sped up at the thought of his lips pressed against Jaemin’s full ones.

“It will, I promise, and if it doesn’t I’ll do your chores for the week,” Jaemin said, nodding after his words and waving a pinky in his face to initiate a promise with the lanky boy.

Jisung turned his head to the side, his mind running through thoughts at speeds that made it hard to figure out how he was going to reply. He was getting shyer and shyer as time passed, his brain imagining the way their soft lips would mould together. He swore it was getting hotter with every second, the fan all of a sudden not enough to keep him cool while the heat of bashfulness swallowed his body in waves. In hindsight, it wasn’t too bad of an offer as he’d be getting rid of the nuisance that are his hiccups while also getting to kiss Jaemin, on the lips. 

His much larger pinky wrapped around the one Jaemin held up, wiggling their fingers together quickly before sliding it out of the small hold they had on each other. The head full of wet brown tufts nodded with a smile, his hand carefully reaching to Jisung’s jaw, cupping the side of it, careful not to go to quickly. Jisung blinked and swallowed the thick lump of nerves in his throat, lips pressed in a tight line to keep the hiccups as low as he can. 

Jaemin leaned in, eyes shutting, and Jisung made a quick mental note to admire how long and full his eyelashes were, and the way the gracefully extended from his eyes and out. He hiccuped once more before his own eyelids shut on impulse, the unfamiliar sense of another person’s lips pressed against his. He hiccuped against Jaemin’s lips, and his eyes shot open, heart skipping a beat in shock and embarrassment, but Jaemin didn’t even flinch, he just continued to press his lips against Jisung’s and move them ever so slightly. 

Eyes fluttering shut once more, Jisung’s high shoulders slumped, and he returned the slight push of his lips, pressing them back in return, still unsure of his actions. He tried to copy Jaemin’s ministrations, moving his lips with a sense of uncertainty, but the other boy didn’t mind at all. 

Jisung began to pull away slightly when he realized how long their lips had stayed pressed against each other, and the way his lungs begged for a little bit of air. He opened his eyes to see Jaemin smiling fondly at him, eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity to see if his little idea worked. 

A few moments had passed, and neither of the boys made a sound. Jisung’s shoulders didn’t shake and the annoying sound that gurgled from his throat didn’t come out. He threw his head back and laughed, Jaemin joining him in the fit.

“See!” Jaemin said, smirking and quickly shooting finger guns, excited that his idea turned out well.

Jisung shook his head with a small smile, his large hands covering his face in embarrassment. He still couldn’t get over their kiss, and the fact that it stopped his hiccups made him smile more and fill up with shyness all over again. 

“Thank you,” he said into his hands, the words muffled, but Jaemin still understood.

“Anytime,” Jaemin said, pulling the shy blond towards him to wrap his arms around him affectionately. Rubbing his back slightly as his chin leaned atop of his head.

“Nana?”

The boy replied with a low hum.

“Can you still do my chores for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls love jaesung theyre soft and cute together 
> 
> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curiouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
